Hakanai Hoshizora
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: The world is doomed, as is the consequence of the Red Moon. However, the one of the sun has been moved as this world ends... That one lingers in a new world, a another chance has been given. FEM!Naru MinaXKushi UP FOR ADOPTION/PLEASE PM
1. Travel

**Hakanai Hoshizora**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY! (review)

**Title Translation:** Fleeting Starry Sky

(**If anyone can come up with a **_**better**_** title, TELL ME!!!**)

FEM!Naru (No pairings yet, except for MinaXKushi, etc)

This story is inspired by several time altering stories such as: A Burned Leaf, by nlblake ; A love in the past time, by BelleTiger BT; Cloud Age Symphony, by withRainyEyes and My Homicidal Prince, by Pain au Chocolat.

PLEASE READ THOSE STORIES AS I RECOMMEND THEM! XD (for the most part, anyway, besides, enjoy my story too! I've been itching to write a time/universe travel fic… Now I have! – or rather, will! – XD XD XD)

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter One: Travel

The form of the fifteen year old Naruto dashed through the forest at her top speed. Her long golden hair was let out, hanging loosely, reaching to half through her back, her azure eyes focused solely on her destination, her mission, her _promise_. _Almost… there… Sasuke… SASUKE! _She stopped as she noticed a chakra signature coming towards her. It was similar to _his_ but… different. That meant one thing. _If it's not the teme… then… It's…_ "What an unpleasant surprise… Itachi Uchiha!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Her eyes narrowed.

"What do _you_ want?!"

"Don't be hasty, Naruto-kun… After all, I'm here to set things right… For you and, maybe, you can alter reality."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What the hell are you on about?"

"I'm going to send you into an alternate reality."

"Why? What's the point in that?!"

"… You'll be able to change things, if you do it right, and… You'll probably meet your parents, isn't that something you want?"

"Answer my question. What's the point in that?!"

"Naruto-kun, I'll tell you, the _real_ reason for the Uchiha clan being slaughtered wasn't because of a whim. It was to stop a civil war. I'm entrusting you… to change reality."

"And change, and defy, fate."

"… More or less."

"How can I even trust you?!"

"You can either believe me or you don't. You don't have a choice either way."

"What—?!" Her eyes widened as seals appeared beneath her. The seals were a glowing red as some unknown power lashed out on her, chaining her wrists, ankles and waist. "NO! I… URGH! NO!" She struggled and struggled… and struggled… But she couldn't get free. She glared at Itachi. "What did you do?!"

"Naruto-kun," He started, unaffected by her glare, though becoming a bit nervous as her eyes flickered to a crimson. "This world is doomed to end. At least, this way, you have another chance. You'll see all our counter parts and our own counterpart… However, make the most of this. I entrust my brother's counterpart to you. Oh, just remember, you have a chance to help stop Kyuubi. Stop Madara from summoning him. Fare well."

"WAIT?! HEY! WHA—" In a burst of a red light, she disappeared.

Itachi looked grimly at the sky. "… This world is already doomed. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki… Good luck on your new life." And, as Itachi said that, the sky steadily became a pitch black, the clouds turned blood red, not unlike the Akatsuki cloak he was wearing.

"… This is the fate Akatsuki has doomed this world to."

Itachi knew there wasn't long left for this world to exist. So, with that thought in mind, he continued in the direction Naruto had went in, hoping to see his brother one last time before the end of this world.

"Such a foolish little brother I have."

**| Hakanai Hoshizora |**

"Sensei! I see someone! Oi, sensei!" Yelled the boisterous voice of a young black haired and eyed boy. A man with golden blonde hair and azure eyes looked up at his young student, as did two other young ninjas around the black haired boy's age, one a girl, the other a boy.

"Really, Obito? But who'd be out in the forest at this time?" He asked, mostly to himself more than anyone else. Walking over towards where Obito was pointing to.

What he saw made him gasp. There, unconscious on the ground, was a young girl, about fifteen years old, who could pass for his sister or, if he was older, probably daughter. She was wearing a teal coloured kimono-like, short sleeved; shirt with a sky blue coloured collar, a ninja fishnet shirt could be seen underneath that covered her neck as well as her arms, to her elbow, her bottoms consisted of a viridian green pleated skort (a pair of women's shorts with a flap of fabric in front to make it look like a skirt) that had a magenta coloured line going through the hem, that reached up to her knees and was wearing the standard shinobi shoes.

What caught his attention were her features (not in a perverted way). Her golden hair, hanging down loosely, kept him thinking of how much it was like his own, her tanned skin reminded him of one person – Kushina-chan – and, he was pretty sure her eyes would be an azure colour. He did, however, wondered what the whisker marks on her cheeks were from. They were too refined to be scars, and it's not like anyone would want to wear make up in such a way… The other thing that caught his attention was what she was wearing on her forehead – the Leaf Headband.

_Who is this girl? _Was the only thought that ran through Minato Namikaze's mind. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he extended a hand over to the girl's shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Miss, excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" He asked, his voice finally coming back to him. The girl stirred awake, taking in her surroundings.

He heard her gasp as she looked at him, several emotions flashed through her eyes; fear, surprise, confusion, anger, sadness and then happiness, in that order. Minato Namikaze, never, in all his life (so far, anyways, until now), had seen such… Eyes that could be called his own. And, like he had guessed, indeed, this _did_ have the same azure eyes… Now, his brain was on melt down. He opened his mouth to say something but when he had finally had his voice back, the girl had already fallen back to unconsciousness. Snapping out of his stupor, he turned to his once Genin, and now Chuunin, team.

"Rin, could you do a medical check on this girl?" He asked, though it sounded a bit like a plea of sorts.

The girl simply nodded, approaching the strange, in a good way, fifteen gender bender look-alike of her sensei. Using one of the medical Jutsus she knew, she did a medical check up. Looking at her sensei when she finished, she said, "Nothing looks wrong, but it seems she's suffering from mild chakra exhaustion and by the look of her wrists, has some chakra burns that aren't that serious." Minato nodded, looking back at the girl.

He sighed. This… girl… could be the family, or maybe the last of the family, he never had… He _had_ to find out more about this girl. Protocols? HA! Screw them!

Minato picked up the girl, bridal style, before looking back at his team. "Alright, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, let's head out!" With that, the five headed back to the village.

… _Why do I feel... protective of this girl?_

**| To Be Continued |**

**A/N:** REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!

… How is it? Bad? Good? Alright?

REVIEW!!!!

I've been, like, DYING to write a time/dimensional travel for Naruto… And FEM!Naru, of course! XD


	2. Reunion

**Hakanai Hoshizora**

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU ENJOY! (review)

**Title Translation:** Fleeting Starry Sky

(**If anyone can come up with a **_**better**_** title, TELL ME!!!**)

Pairings: MinaXKushi, (maybe) FEM!NaruXKyuu…

Oh, yes, I _never_ **ever** plan my stories, so you'll just have to see what happens! : P

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto | OC's in this Story © me (unless said otherwise).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANY WAY nor form._

Chapter Two: Reunion

Minato stared at the figure tucked in one of his guest room beds. A lot was on his mind. So much that he could explode. He sighed, thinking back to what had transpired in the hospital.

**| Flash Back…|**

Minato watched the sleeping form of the girl – whose name he didn't even know yet – his team had found in the forest. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't be here. But, he was. Thoughts of why this girl looked so similar to him. Thoughts of _how_ she could look similar. He sighed, jumping slightly as a hand made its way to his shoulder. Turning, he saw the third Hokage with a worried expression on his face.

"Minato, I know you have many questions, but be patient. I'm sure you'll know the answers in time."

Minato nodded, calming himself down.

"Also, Minato, I thought you'd better know the results of the blood test…" He added, though his voice was quiet. Minato nodded again, finally noticing the folder in the Third's other hand. The Third lifted his hand, gesturing for Minato to take the folder.

Minato took hold of the folder, opening the folder to see the contents.

On the papers… he saw it…

_**Personal Information**_

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: Approximately 15_

_D.O.B: Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Other: Unknown_

_**Blood Test Results:**_

_Father: Minato Namikaze_

_Mother: Kushina Uzumaki_

_Notes: It seems impossible, but the results are true._

Minato froze, looking back at the girl on the bed. _What?! It can't… I mean… HUH?! How?! _At that moment, his body decided to faint on him.

"Minato! Hey!" The Third exclaimed, shaking the man. He sighed. "I'm too old for this…"

**| End Flash Back |**

It had been eighteen hours since that incident and an hour after the incident; the girl had been discharged, though she was supposed to be in hospital. Minato sighed.

"Minato, calm down, just be patient, will you?" A feminine voice came from behind him. He turned to see an orange-red haired, Maya blue eyed woman, Kushina Uzumaki. She was wearing a lavender coloured short sleeved shirt, a sleeveless navy blue turtleneck shirt over her shirt, a beige coloured knee length skirt, navy blue wristbands, ninja fishnet leggings and shoes that were similar to Tsunade's, except they were navy blue.

"You sound like the Third." He joked, half heartedly.

"Better than Jiraiya. Anyways, you think she's gonna wake up soon?"

"Probably."

"… She really looks like you…"

"… Yeah…"

Minato and Kushina watched the girl as she slept peacefully, on the outside, on the inside, the girl was having a mental break down with Kyuubi being the one unlucky enough to have to listen to it.

**| Naruto's Mindscape |**

"URGH! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I _DO!_ I CAN'T JUST SAY," She ranted, her voice then put in an innocent like voice. "'Hello there, my name is Naruto and I'm the result of your love'! Even if they believe that – which I doubt – it's not they'll believe I came from another dimension or something… Why? Why is it _always_ me that gets into things like these? I'm starting to hate my luck."

A boy, about the same age as Naruto, rolled his copper brown eyes. He had messy crimson hair with amber coloured streaks in it. He wore a crimson coloured sleeveless shirt, a short sleeved cordovan brown coloured vest that had many ouches for scrolls and hidden weapons, on his forehead was a jade coloured piece of cloth that was used as a headband to help keep some bangs out of his eyes, a bistre brown coloured shorts with some bandages over both his left and right leg for kunai pouches that he was currently not wearing and the usual shinobi shoes, except his were a crimson colour.

"Oh, please, spare me the melodrama."

The girl glared. "Some help you are, Kohaku Akakitsune!"

The boy sighed. "Just wake up, tell them who you are, learn more around them and BAM! You have results. It's not that hard!"

"Easier _said _than _done!_"

"Sinh sự, sự sinh."

"What the hell?!"

He sighed again. "It means, don't trouble with trouble until trouble troubles you."

"What's with you and proverbs from some place I didn't think even existed until now?"

"That's just who I am, sweetie, live with it."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah…"

Kohaku walked up to her, embracing her. "Besides…" He said in her ear. "I hate it when you're down… So calm down, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder. "And you're supposed to be Kyuubi…"

"I am who I am…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sighing, she let go of the embrace. "Looks like I should go…"

"Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah…" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

**| Hakanai Hoshizora |**

The girl's – Naruto's – eyes fluttered opened. The girl was surprised that she wasn't in the hospital or something. Turning her head, she saw Minato – her father. She gazed at him with curiosity, taking in every single action, his face, eyes, everything.

For Minato, it was a bit unnerving.

After a while, it was Minato the broke the silence. "Hi… I'm Minato. Who are you?"

The girl sat upright, her gaze never leaving him. "Hi… My name's Naruto…Nice to meet ya, Minato-san."

"Please, just Minato will be fine."

"Alright then, Minato-kun." _Or should I say, 'father'? 'Yondaime Hokage-sama' is quite tempting too…_

"Umm…" He started, a bit nervous for some unknown reason. "Well… You haven't been identified as a threat for Konoha so… Uh… Well… You see… Umm…"

_If I can make the Yondaime's brain turn to jelly, what can't I do? He he he!_

The soon-to-be-yet-unknown-to-him Yondaime continued. "Well, for the moment, you're in my custody and I have to be meeting my Ge – I mean – Chuunin team now, and you'll have to be under supervision so—"

"I'd be happy to come."

"Uh… Well, this matter, uh…"

"I'll go, behave and then do what I must to prove I'm trust worthy. I'm not a missing nin, I promise you that, and I _never _go back on my word – it's my nindo, my ninja way!"

"Umm… OK…"

"Now, now, what's with your brain turning to jelly on me? COME ON!"

He smiled. "Yeah… Let's go, don't want to be late."

"Yep!" _You'd think they'd interrogate me… Oh well, the easier it is for me! YAY! …Sorry Sakura-chan, looks like there's one promise I broke… But I'll fulfil it here… I __**will**__! And… I won't hide myself… I will show them the real me!_

Minato didn't know what he was doing; he just wanted to get to know this girl better. "Let's go…"

**| Hakanai Hoshizora |**

Minato led Naruto towards the training grounds of team seven. For Naruto, hint of nostalgia was due – along with other… _unpleasant_ memories of Sasuke. Naruto put it behind for now, she can't be caught up in the past, oh wait, she – in way – is caught up in the past just by being here… (Anyways…)

Waiting patiently was Minato's team, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Naruto gaped at Kakashi. He was… acting _so_ much like Sasuke, it was… Hilarious, to say the least. That's when a devious thought hit her, she stored it away, hopefully she could… He he he… _And he's about twelve now… He he he…_

_Who can be a ninja with that length of hair?_

_Wow! She's so cool! Just like sensei!_

_Oh! It's that person from yesterday… Wasn't she supposed to be out for another three days?_

These were the thoughts of Kakashi, Obito and Rin respectively.

Minato grinned. "Alright! Everyone, meet Naruto, she's the one we found in the forest yesterday, and she'll be in my custody until whenever."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Hi! I'm Rin! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Obito! Heh heh, hi!"

"I'm Kakashi."

"Today, we'll be training! We'll be doing some sparring. Alright, first up, Kakashi and Obito!"

"Wait," Naruto said, gaining the other three's attention. "If you don't mind, I'd like to spar with Kakashi–" She paused. "–kun."

Minato contemplated on the idea. On one hand, Kakashi could get hurt; on the other he would be able to gauge the girl's strength. And, he was, after all, curious to Naruto's skill level… "Hmmm… Sure, why not?"

Kakashi, not really caring, stepped forward, in a fighting stance. Naruto stifled a chuckle at Kakashi's attitude – just like Sasuke – or, rather, Sasuke's was just like his. Her smile never left her face as she stepped forward. She knew Kakashi was strong, from stories she'd heard, but she felt she could… Do something he did to her, namely the look of underestimation and reading while he was attacking… Yeah, that'd work. A big goofy grin appeared on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Naruto said, her voice faking to be taunting (which was working).

The twelve year old form of Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. No one, _no one_, **ever** messes with Kakashi Hatake, unless they had a death wish. Or well, close enough to a death wish – if they were male, they'd be… missing an important part in their lives…

Kakashi growled slightly, charging in, though not recklessly, though his aim was a bit off since he was angry. He aimed a punch for her gut, she moved to her right, grabbing hold onto his wrist and flipped him over. She chucked him over head, jumping to strike. He dodged, twisting through the air as he landed on the ground, several metres away from Naruto as she simultaneously landed.

He charged once more, aiming several series of punches towards Naruto's gut and shoulders. She dodged each attack, moving only at the last second.

_Hmm… Not bad for a twelve year old… I was terrible back then… But… I won't hide my capabilities like I did before!_

Naruto narrowed her eyes watching Kakashi carefully. Kakashi sprang in for another round of punches accompanied by kicks. Naruto watched carefully of his movements.

_Right, go left. Left, dodge right. Left again, right again, low, side of head, legs, dodge…_

Kakashi attacked again and again, and again. They were all dodged by Naruto, a few times, he was hit.

_How?! She doesn't have the Sharingan… So… How does she know how I'm going to move? Could she be just using her intuition? No, if it was her intuition she'd miss at least once… Damn it! Think… I'll have to watch her closely!_ Kakashi stared into Naruto's eyes. His eyes widened.

_She's not just watching my attacks; she's watching my body movement… And… _He thought for a moment. _I see… Unconsciously, when I want to move right, my head moves in that direction… Same for my left… Then… She's also watching my muscle movement… Hmm… _"You're good…" Kakashi said, his eyes narrowing. "But… You're not good enough!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. _I'll just have to mislead her… _He charged once more, ignoring his team mates' calls. He aimed a punch at her gut, his head swung to his left. She moved to her right. He smirked as he punched her gut with his other arm. It hit, her eyes widened before she smirked.

"So you've figured it out, huh?" She said, her voice was full of amusement. "But, you're wrong. I've only just… _begun!!!!_" She puffed out into smoke.

"Shadow Clone?!" His eyes widened as he looked around. "Where is she? Left? Right? Behind? Above?"

"Below!" Said a muffled voice. Suddenly, two hands grabbed onto Kakashi's ankles from underneath him. "**Earth Style: Head Decapitation Jutsu!**" Kakashi was pushed underground, his head the only part not underground. Naruto appeared out of the earth a moment later.

"Well… You know what they say! 'The nail that sticks up always gets hammered down', literally." She chuckled. _He he he… Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I'm using yourself against you. Funny! He he he he!!_

Kakashi growled. _Damn it! I lost! To a __**girl**__!!!!!!_

"Don't underestimate people. I may… only be in Genin in rank, but I have the power of a Jounin. Just don't go around telling people that." She smirked. That really got Kakashi angry.

"What the hell?! A Genin?! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Nope. Although… I really wanted to be a Jounin… Oh well, I'll just make do with what I can in Konoha. He he he… Let's see… How about a second Yellow Flash? That'd be cool." She chuckled to herself.

Minato was… speechless, to say the least. Kakashi was a _high Chuunin_ going on _Mid-level Jounin_ and he was beaten down easily and made to look like a fresh Genin out of the academy – like a rookie. _Who is this girl?! _

Obito was in shock. No one, _no one_, had **ever** done that before… Well, of their age group, anyway. He was gaping like a fish. His team mate, Rin, wasn't doing much better. They had… A lot of questions for the person named Naruto.

"Naruto… Wins…" Minato murmured. Naruto simply grinned before pulling Kakashi out of the ground.

"So… what now?" She said, her smile never faltering. Minato grinned.

"How about some Ramen?"

"Hmm… My favourite! Let's go! You're paying, since you're the oldest! He he he!" She laughed, wondering if he'd say yes.

"Sure! Everyone, to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand!" The other three nodded dumbly, still yet to recover from the shock.

"TO RAMEN!" Naruto cheered, glomping Minato, who just laughed at her enthusiasm, it was a good attitude towards Ramen, this he didn't mind. He liked Ramen, too, after all. "FULL SPEED, MINATO-KUN!"

"OK! Hold on!" He smiled, turning to his team. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin, catch up in your own time!"

They nodded again. Minato disappeared in a burst of dust, but not from the Teleportation Jutsu, it was pure speed. Seconds passed by.

Obito's eyes widened. "Hey! Wait! He ditched us! I want my Ramen, _**SENSEI**_!"

He got two lumps on each side of his head. He groaned. "Ow…"

**| Back With Minato and Naruto |**

"THIS IS FUN!" Naruto smiled. She was very happy. Plus, this _was _fun, it was exhilarating, too. Minato grinned at her happiness. It made him feel… Satisfied. If the report on the blood test sheet gave him doubts, this removed all doubts. He now had no doubt in mind about Naruto being his child… No doubts whatsoever.

"Well… we're almost there… So hold on!" He sped up. Naruto laughed.

Minato Namikaze… Future Fourth Hokage… was _definitely_ her father. She had no doubts on that, now, how does she go around telling him she is his daughter? How does she tell…that his… fiancée is her mother? How? She pushed those thoughts aside as they walked into the Ramen stand. She smiled at the young form of Teuchi Ichiraku. It was too bad she couldn't call him old man… Come to think of it, she couldn't call Tsunade Obaa-chan… Well, not _yet_, anyway, Tsunade should be in her late thirties… Or somewhere there (seriously, she is in her late thirties, I think)…

Sitting on one of the stools, she called out for one Miso Ramen. Minato did the same.

"Wow! Is Miso your favourite?" Minato asked.

"Yep!"

"That's so cool! It's mine too!"

"I know what you mean!" She smiled. _I really am like him… Well, you know what they say, daughters look more like their fathers and sons look more like their mothers! _

The two ate in a comfortable silence, Naruto calling for more and more… Until it stacked to about fifteen bowls. Minato watched in awe.

_If she's got that big of an appetite… Then… She got that from Kushina-chan… Uh oh… I'm gonna get broke… Damn..._

Naruto sighed contently. "Ahh… Hey… I wanna go home! Carry me, Minato-kun! I wanna see Kushina-chan, too!"

"OK—Hey, wait, when did you meet her?!"

"Hmm?" She placed a finger on her bottom lip, tilting her head in a thinking position, it was quite cute, actually. "Ero-sennin told me about her… Why?"

"Uhh…"

"Can we go _yet_?" She gave him her cutest puppy eyes she could.

_Come on… Resist… __**Resist!**_He looked at her eyes. "O… K…"

_I can't resist those eyes… I hope I won't regret this later… Kushina-chan… Please don't think I'm two timing you!_

With that, the two set off towards Minato's house.

**| Hakanai Hoshizora |**

It was like hell had frozen over when Minato had arrived to his house. No, it was _worse _than that! First, was the fact that Kushina seemed to be in bad mood, second was that Naruto just _had_ to be snuggling against his left shoulder and third was that Kushina _saw_ what Naruto was doing. He was wondering what he did wrong to deserve this.

And then… the cause of the disaster-to-be was also the cause of the stopping of the disaster-to-be. Amazing was an understatement. Minato's eyes widened as he watched the display between Naruto and Kushina-chan.

First, when he had first entered the house, Kushina, who was in a seemingly bad mood because of something or another, she had immediately set off. Then, as quick as it started, Naruto got off of Minato, causing him to lose balance and fall on his face, much to his dismay, glomping onto Kushina.

"Hello! You must be the Kushina-chan I've heard all about from Minato-kun! Hey, hey, ever thought of having kids?" She smiled. "~I bet he'll look just Minato-kun! And he'll have your skin colour, Kushina-chan!~"

Kushina's rage had subsided abruptly. She blushed. "H-h-huh?! Chi-chi-chi-children?! Umm… Well… Yes… But I… Uh… With Minato-kun? I… Oh my… I think I'm gonna faint!"

Naruto giggled. "Aww! Don't faint just yet! Come on!"

"B-b-b-but… K-k-k-k-kids?! I-I-I-I-I…"

"OK, OK, just don't faint on me, 'kay?" She rolled her eyes. It was fun teasing her, but, this was just going overboard.

"Hmmm… Like I was saying, Minato-kun said you were pretty… But you're _more _than pretty! You're beautiful, don't ya think?"

"Oh, why thank you!" She said cheerfully.

Minato sweat dropped. Kushina sure had weird mood swings. But then, this Naruto was a strange character, too, she seemed like a perfect mix of himself and… Kushina… He stopped his line of thought there. But, he made a mental note to question at a later date in time.

"You're very welcome, Kushina-chan! Oh! You don't mind me calling you that, right? Because you can just call me Naru-chan or Naruto-chan, I prefer Naru-chan, though!" She said a happy-go-lucky voice. It was nice getting to meet her mother, definitely.

"Hmm… Naru-chan… You know what?"

Naruto simply tilted her head. "Hmmm? What?"

"You're…" Naruto nodded. "So…" She nodded again.

"… ~_cute!!!~_"

Naruto blinked before smiling a big, happy smile. "Aww! Thank you!!" She said, hugging Kushina from Kushina's back. "Hey, hey, let's go sit somewhere! I'm sure you have… A lot of questions, right?"

Minato and Kushina nodded.

"Then, let's sit so I can answer them! Plus… I have some questions of my own to ask you two, too."

The two nodded. Now that they thought about it, they had many questions for the girl, many, many questions…

_Well… Might as well get this over with… Hmm… Someone or something is missing… But who? Uh… Let me think… Tsunade-obaa-chan? No… The old man Hokage? No… Kakashi-sensei? Uh… Definitely not… But then who?_

… _Oh yeah! Ero-sennin! Hmm… How should I go about it? I doubt I can summon toads at this point in time… and… Damn it… He's a pervert, too… ARGH… I hate this…_

As the two guided Naruto to the living room, Naruto tapped Minato's shoulder. She _knew_ she might just regret it, but, what can she do?

"Umm… Could you get Ero-sennin here? He might be needed… If you can't, that's OK… I'll just… Well… We don't really need the pervert… But… Uh…"

"I understand."

"Thanks…"

Kushina looked on the verge of cracking up. _Man, this girl is good!_

Minato had disappeared in a flash of yellow, soon returning with a protesting Jiraiya along.

"Minato! Put me down! Minato, you just ruined my research! MINATO!"

Naruto laughed at him. "I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you've just been dragged by your _student _or the fact that your whining like a little kid? You never change… In this world or the next, you're always the same! How if _she _were here… Oh… That'd be great!"

_Whoops… I talked too much…_

_**You said it, my dear Naru-chan, think before you opening your mouth next time, would you?**_

_Shush! I don't need to hear this from _you_ Kohaku! Not, right now, anyways…_

_**Yeah, Yeah…**_

_Damn it! That's __**my line **__you unoriginal fox!_

_**Meh!**_

_Damn you!_

_**Oh, how heartless, dear!**_

_Oh, shut up!_

… _**I will for now…**_

"Hey! Naruto! Hey! Hello?! You-who! Earth to Naruto!" Minato waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, I'm here, sorry, spaced out…"

"Yeah, we noticed." Kushina replied offhandedly.

"Uh… Can we sit now? We've been standing for the past hour!" Jiraiya whined.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto, Minato and Kushina responded, simultaneously. Jiraiya sweat dropped.

_Are they, like…Related or something!?_

"You could say that." Naruto said to Jiraiya.

_WHAT THE?! How did she—_

"You're as easy to read as one of those child's 'beginner's reading' books."

"She's right." Minato said as they continued on their way to the living room.

"Mmm Hmm… I agree with them there." Kushina commented, nodding her head in agreement.

_I'm having a great suspicion—_

**WAM!**

"Oi! Wake up!"

Naruto sighed. "When will we _ever _get there?"

"… Right now."

Naruto sighed as she made herself comfortable on a chair, the others did the same. "Alright, this is a long story, but I'm sure you'll be OK with it… Maybe…" She muttered the last part.

"Hmmm… OK, first, I'm not from this world. Second, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; however, my real name would be Naruto Namikaze had it not been for some… _circumstances_… Well… How do I say this?" She paused, her eyes closed with her right index finger tapping onto her bottom lip. "Hmm… Well, the _circumstance_, as I so brightly put it, happened a few days before my birth…" She opened her eyes before sighing. "… The Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. Death was… inevitable, I guess… And then… I was born, I guess… And… My father, also known as the Fourth Hokage… Sealed the great beast into me…"

"Anyways, long story short, I got sunned for most of my life, 'cept for a select few, I became stronger, yadda yadda yadda, my best friend was an asshole that had a habit of _deserting the village _and _freakin' hit me with a Chidori_… Hmm… What else? Oh! I spent about three years trying to bring him back – if I hadn't made a promise, I swear, he would've no closer to a _man_ than he is a _woman_… Argh… Anyways, I met up with said 'best friend forward slash traitor's elder brother, he told me a very intriguing story, sent me _here_… Wherever that is… And now… I just don't know anymore…" She sighed.

"My life is one messed up dilemma… Geez… And what the hell was Itachi talkin' about with the 'end of the world' crap?!" She muttered the last line. "Well… That's my life… In a _very_ shortened nut shell…" She sighed. She glanced around the room. "So… Anyone believe me?"

Surprisingly, Minato was the first to answer. "I believe you."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Just like…" She snapped her fingers. "… That?"

"I wouldn't say that," He said, offhandedly. "I just explains a lot of things to me…"

Naruto raised her eyes brows. "How?"

"I'd like to know that too." Jiraiya put in, a bit perplexed.

"… Here…" Minato said, taking out a folder from (seemingly) out of nowhere.

Naruto's eye twitched. "How do you people _do _that!?" She muttered.

Jiraiya, Kushina and Naruto looked at the file with curiosity. Jiraiya opened the file, revealing several papers, hospital papers, to be precise.

_**Personal Information**_

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: Approximately 15_

_D.O.B: Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Other: Unknown_

_**Blood Test Results:**_

_Father: Minato Namikaze_

_Mother: Kushina Uzumaki_

_Notes: It seems impossible, but the results are true._

Jiraiya was gaping like a fish while Kushina fainted.

A small chuckle escaped from Naruto's lips. "And here I thought Ero-sennin would faint and Kushina would be the one to gape… Oh well…"

Minato stared at Naruto. "I… I… I'm… Well… I know it won't mean much… But…For all it's worth, I'm sorry that you had—"

"Don't be." She interrupted, turning to him. "You – well… the _other _you – did it to protect Konoha… You can't kill a being one hundred times stronger than you, after all, besides…" She smiled one of Kakashi's 'closed eyed' smiles. "Who else in the world can claim that they, basically, have saved the world since they were born? Heh heh heh! This makes my dream of becoming the greatest _Hokage_ of _all time _easier!"

"Hmm… Well… You still have a long way to go…" He said, playfully ruffling her hair.

She blushed, whether in anger or embarrassment was unknown. "Hmph… I'm a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD for goodness sakes! Stop it!"

He chuckled. "You really _are _our daughter! I remember yelling profanities to Jiraiya when I was a Genin and he ruffled my hair… Heh heh heh… Good times, good times…"

Naruto looked interested. "OH! I wanna know more about you! Heh heh heh! Yay! Tell me more! Tell me more!" Naruto looked like a Yachiru on a sugar rush (not that anyone in this realm knows _who_ Yachiru is…)!

"Hmm… Where do start?"

"The beginning would be nice."

"It was rhetorical."

"Yeah, yeah! Now spit it out!

"Okay, one of the most memorable memories of mine was when I was in the Academy. I was a bit of a prank master – of my age, anyway – then and you won't believe how doing pranks helps with being a ninja…"

"I know! I used to do pranks a lot too! Ahh… Fun days, fun days…"

"Mmm Hmmm… You can say that again! Anyways, back to the story, this one time my sensei…"

And so, the duo spent the rest of the day reminiscing about the good times, Naruto putting a few of her own stories in, too, while Kushina and Jiraiya were out cold for the rest of the day.

All in all, it was a very satisfying day.

**| Meanwhile… |**

Obito was pouting – again. To tell the truth, it drove many other Uchiha's crazy, but it wasn't like _he_ cared.

Obito silently fumed as he thought of his sensei not treating him to Ramen… Along with that thought, he also had half a mind to prank people… A _lot _of people… _Especially_ his so-called (ahem) _family_…

And so, the next day, the Uchiha had suffered a blowing defeat of pride… Ahh… The day practically the whole village was in a laughing frenzy (minus the Uchiha clan and the – most, anyway, some chose to lock themselves in a room with sound-proofing walls/Jutsu – Hyuuga Clan [since they hardly _ever _laugh]).

A good day indeed…

And it wasn't going to blow over until a few days, oh how the mighty have fallen!

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** Hmm… What do ya think? Good? Bad?

In any case, REVIEW! (Please leave constructive criticism if it's bad!)

… I just didn't know when to stop! :P

Anyways, BAI BAI PEOPLZ!

~MATA NE~


End file.
